trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Kliges'chee Fleets
The Kliges'chee being had a name. It was nothing you or I could understand. For simplicity's sake we can call him "Fleet 15" in that he was in control of the 15th Kliges'chee fleet. This is saying it too simply though. Not only was Fleet 15 in charge of a collection of ships he was also in charge of all the support infrastructure and the planets in the Kliges'chee Empire that allowed his fleet to function. Some may consider the Comptroller himself the Entity that we discuss. Fleet 15 would deny this. He had sensory feed back from his drones, or any specific drone he chose to focus on. His directions were carried telepathically to the drones and they enacted his will flawlessly without hindrance or second thoughts. Fleet 15 considered the Drones in his fleet his property and part of his entity the way we consider our skin cells or our blood cells part of us. In many ways he was Fleet 15. The machines he built and used to express his will were leverage for his various parts, the way Borg nanites leveraged each cell of a Borg Drone. Fleet 15 and the rest of the Kliges'chee had vaguely heard of the Borg and looked forward to meeting them someday - they seemed like a real sentient entity to Fleet 15 and the rest of the Kliges'chee. Fleet 15 was one of thirty seven sentient entities that he knew of. Twenty of the rest were Kliges'chee and eight more were created by the Kliges'chee from likely animals. Fleet 15 was, like most Kliges'chee, engaged in a war against some awful animals. If the Kliges'chee hadn't been telepathic he wouldn't have understood the animals he fought for centuries. They were composed of cells like he was, but each cell was random, haphazard, dangerously uncontrolled. Each of these cells demanded, insisted on a perversion of existence called "Individuality" where it was not part of a truly sentient being, but sufficient unto itself. For example the Pseudo-Entity Romulus. Romulus was, like the Kliges'chee composed of an interrelated blob of many entities (As many as two dozen) , These entities were shallow mockeries of people, having no intelligence and doing basic life maintenance activities almost like a true being. But this was a sham. It was a coincidence created by the selfish drives of millions of small, semi-sentient cells with no coordination or control. For Fleet 15 it was very much like seeing a zombie. The Kliges'chee offered to help many such a pseudo-entity become true using the Great Machine, a device bequeathed to them by the Rishans their mysterious and ancient benefactors. Largely the idea was met with horror by the "individuals" which made up the Pseudo entity. They resisted. Even fought to avoid becoming part of something greater, more wonderful, more true. The perversion of this frame of mind antagonized the Kliges'chee greatly. It became worse when, a while back, they suffered a horrible outbreak of this individualism of their own. Individual drones, or cells took on a life and self determination of their own, mutilated themselves to prevent becoming one with their own body, their own entity and fled. As if a malignant, cancerous tumor left your body and drove off in your own car. Each cancerous, out of control cell becoming indignant that you didn't respect its individuality and freedom of determination. The Comptroller end of the arrangement was viewed with all the individuality and seperateness that you might view your medulla oblongata. It's task in the body was to coordinate the activities, desires, intelligence and goals of the large being. So it would be a mistake to think of Fleet 15 sitting in a command ship somewhere rubbing his tentacles together with malevolent glee. In reality it was a distributed being with tens of thousands of ships, several planets and millions of drones, all of which was irrationally angry at individuals for demanding their individuality. The Kliges'chee entities spoke to each other through a network of telepathy, just as telepathy was the nervous system that tied the distributed being together. Fleet 15 could hear the other Kliges'chee fleets and other friendly beings talking. Sometimes, without realizing it, or caring much different Kliges'chee entities exchanged drones. They even exchanged whole ships. It didn't matter, except as it facilitated more communication. The Kliges'chee entities were casual about this sort of exchange. Category:ST-OM Category:Races Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Kliges'chee